


Heartburn

by Fiddlerinthewoods



Series: Linked Universe [43]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Arson, Fire, Hurt No Comfort, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Linktober, This was supposed to be crack, Warm, idk - Freeform, is this, poor red
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26807281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiddlerinthewoods/pseuds/Fiddlerinthewoods
Summary: Linktober Day Three: WarmRed plays with a Fire Rod.
Series: Linked Universe [43]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1489673
Comments: 6
Kudos: 64





	Heartburn

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Legend of Zelda or Linked Universe.
> 
> Enjoy!

The air was warm against his skin as he stared at the blaze. All around him, wildlife ran for their lives away from the fire that flickered through the land. If he was smart, he would run as well. But, well, he wasn’t the intelligent one. That was Vio.

He was Red. It was fitting, he supposed, that the one with the love of fire would be the one coloured red. If he wasn’t a silhouette of black against the light that threatened to claim him, he would match the bright crimson blood of the flames.

Fire was bad. It was. It killed, it destroyed, but it also _gave._ It cooked his food, it kept him warm—so, _so,_ warm, much like how he was now, standing in front of the blaze. A Fire Rod in his hand. To think, when he was Whole this love of fire vanished; but when he was himself, it blossomed and spread like, well, wildfire.

This fire wasn’t caused by malicious intent. It was an accident. Four had been left at the campsite alone while everyone else went out, and he saw that Wild’s Fire Rod had been forgotten. Something in him _urged_ him to Split. So, he did. Blue stalked off somewhere while Green and Vio actually did their tasks. Red picked up the Fire Rod.

It had been so long since he had one in his hands. Glancing behind him to see that no one was paying attention, he flicked it. A small ball of fire erupted from its gem and his entire face lit up. Red begun to dance with the fire, allowing more and more balls to bounce off the ground and hit the forest. Green’s shout broke him from his thoughts.

“Red! What are you doing?! Get away from the fire!”

Opening his eyes, Red saw the fire flicker and dance from tree to tree, branch to branch, and there he stood, mesmerised. The air was warm against his skin. He knew that he should run, but he didn’t. He held his ground as Blue roughly grabbed his arm and dragged him away from the fire.

“What were you _thinking_?” he hissed, low. “Waving that _thing_ around?!”

Red blinked himself from his thoughts. “I… I’m sorry. I didn’t think—”

“That a _Fire Rod_ would start a _fire_?!”

At Blue’s tone, Red dropped the Fire Rod onto the ground. A blast of fire grazed his leg, lighting it up in pain, but he ignored it. Behind him, Vio and Green were trying to pack up and figure out a way to stop the fire.

“Everyone else is _in_ there!” Blue said, continuing. “You could’ve killed them!”

“Blue!” Vio snapped. “Stop yelling at him and _help!_ ”

With a huff, Blue moved around Red and ran over to the other two. Red fell to his knees, tears swelling at the corners of his eyes. He looked up at the blaze that _he caused_ that could _kill his friends._ He did a bad thing, a _really_ bad thing but. Something in him felt… right at the sight of the inferno.

Fire wasn’t destruction. Fire was life.

But it also took away life. It killed. Everyone in the forest could be killed because of that _stupid_ Fire Rod. How could he be so _stupid_ as to play with the weapon?! How was he going to explain this? Saying ‘I fell in love with fire’ wouldn’t suffice.

What would happen if everyone died? What if they died because of _him_? How would he explain to Wind’s family—Twilight’s family—the Zeldas—Malon—that _he_ killed them all. Time, dead, Twilight, dead, Warriors, dead, Wild, dead, Sky, dead, Legend, dead, Hyrule, dead, Wind, dead!

And he, he _killed_ them! Burned them alive.

Red’s vision blurred as he stared at the fire. He tore his eyes from the sight and stared at the grass lit by the orange glow. Drops of water landed on his hands as he clutched at the grass. How could he call himself a Hero if he killed those he was supposed to work with?

A sudden noise caused him to look up. It was the bark of a wolf. From the fire came eight silhouettes. Twilight, as Wolfie, was running towards them as Hylians followed behind, Wild was by his side. Warriors was carrying Wind, who was unconscious, on his back. Sky was being helped by Time as he struggled to breathe through the smoke. Legend was dragging Hyrule from the flames, the younger man had burns littering his clothing.

For a second, Red couldn’t believe his eyes. They were alive! All eight of them were alive! Not dead! Very much not dead!

The tears kept falling, this time in joy, before he was hit with realisation. He still caused the fire, he hurt Hyrule, he nearly made Sky suffocate, he knocked out Wind.

Falling back, he begun crying, “I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to! I’m so sorry!”

Red closed his eyes. He couldn’t face them, not after what he did. No matter how _right_ it felt to cause the fire. He couldn’t face them.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
